


I Found You...

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, range of aus and scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: A series of one shots based on a tumblr prompt list. Little moments where Peggy and Daniel stumble across each other unexpectedly. It’s the little moments that make a relationship, when the shields are down and you can just be yourself.Chapter 9 is rated M
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. ...giggling like a child, without a trace of past sadness

Peggy knew something was up when she walked into the SSR to find Daniel sitting at his desk, rocking with silent giggles. His fist was pressed to his mouth and his shoulders were shaking with the effort not to laugh aloud. Peggy walked towards his desk and looked at him curiously.

“What’s so funny?” Peggy asked quietly as Daniel tried to compose himself and failed.

“Look at Thompson,” Daniel spluttered quietly as Peggy looked towards Thompson’s desk. Thompson was attempting to pick up various items from his desk and failing. Peggy stifled a laugh as Daniel showed her the empty tube of superglue in his hand. 

“Alright, who did it?!” Thompson demanded as he turned around to reveal that a file and several pens were glued to his fingers. Peggy bit back a laugh as Daniel cracked and burst out laughing. “Sousa?! What the hell?!”

“It wasn’t me!” Daniel lied, through his laughter. Peggy smiled at how Daniel’s eyes were shining with humour and the childish delight of his prank. Peggy winked at Daniel as she walked to her desk and picked up her phone. She held a finger to her lips as she dialled Thompson’s extension number. 

Thompson tugged at the handset fruitlessly until he fell back and to the floor. His chair fell with him and as he attempted to stand, Peggy realised that Daniel had also glued the chair to his trousers. Daniel slumped over the table, thumping it with his fist as tears slid down his face. The wheels on the chair rolled with every attempt Thompson made to stand, causing him to flail his arms around and crash back onto the floor. 

“You guys suck!” Thompson yelled as Peggy and Daniel shrieked with laughter. Daniel shook so much with laughter that he slid off his chair onto the floor. Despite a groan of pain, he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Are you alright?” Peggy asked as she got up from behind her desk and helped Daniel back into his seat. He wiped his eyes and grinned at her as he looked back at Thompson who resembled a turtle lying on its back as he glared up at them.

“I hate you both.”


	2. ...Snuggling into my chest, refusing to let my hand go

It was the aching crick in his neck which pulled Daniel out of sleep. His back was clenched from having slept sitting upright. Daniel groaned as he moved his neck gingerly as he looked around the room. The majority of the hard wooden benches were empty, save for a scattering of worried relatives and friends of various patients. The last thing he recalled was the surgeon reassuring them that Jack had survived the surgery and was in Intensive Care. 

Daniel attempted to sit up before he realised there was a warm weight resting on his chest. Daniel glanced down to see Peggy curled up beside him. Her head nestled into his chest as she slept soundly. Her fingers were interlaced with his and clutching them tightly. Daniel smiled at her; this time yesterday he would have never believed that he would have woken up with Peggy Carter nestled into his chest and clutching his hand. 

“Family of Jack Thompson?” A nurse asked as she entered the room. 

“That’s me, I’m his brother.” Daniel lied easily. “How is he?”

“He’s a lot more stable. He’s still sleeping but he should wake up soon.” The nurse replied. “I’ll let you know when you can see him.”

“Thank you,” Daniel replied as he gently shook Peggy’s shoulder. Peggy stirred and nestled her face further into his chest. Daniel reached down and kissed her forehead. “Peggy wake up,”

Peggy groaned before her memory caught up with her and she sat upright. “Jack? Is he alright?”

“The nurse just came in, he should be waking up later.” Daniel replied. “Come on, let’s see if we can find some coffee.”

Daniel and Peggy stood up; shaking out their tired limbs and as Daniel slid his arm into his crutch, he realised that Peggy was still holding his right hand. Daniel squeezed her hand and Peggy smiled up at him and leaned onto his shoulder as they walked up the hallway. There would be a time when they would have to let go. 

But not now.

Not yet. 


	3. ...covered in a pile of crisp autumn leaves

“I’m home!” Peggy called as she entered the house. She had been in London to have a series of meetings involving various intelligence agencies and it had been a long, boring process. However a week was far too long to be away from her family. “Hello?”

As she walked from room to room, there was no sign of Daniel or the children. The radio was silent, the new television was switched off, the toys had been flung carelessly into the toybox. She knew that they hadn’t gone out; Daniel’s car was in the driveway and the children were off school for the summer holidays. Peggy walked into the kitchen and glanced out the window before she stepped into the back yard.

“What are you doing?” Peggy asked as her five year old son and three year old daughter scrambled to their feet and ran to hug her. “I missed you too, where’s your father?”

“I’m here!” Daniel’s voice came from the middle of the pile of leaves that Danielle and James had been playing in. With James clutching her leg and Danielle in her arms, Peggy walked over to see Daniel lying on the ground, his usually clean clothes covered with dirt and mid and with leaves scattered on his clothes and in his usually neat hair. 

“Did you ambush your daddy?” Peggy asked the children, grinning at him as Daniel pushed himself up. 

“Yeah! And we jumped on him and we all fell in the leaves!” James explained excitedly. “I was Captain America and he was Hydra and Danielle was you!”

“Wow! I’m so impressed!” Peggy said as Daniel stood up and hugged her. Both James and Danielle pulled faces as they kissed. Peggy reached up and pulled a stray leaf from his hair. 

It was good to be home.


	4. ...with sand covering your toes, ocean waves crashing into a lullaby at sunset

One benefit of Los Angeles had to be the beaches. Golden white sand that stretched for miles, shimmering blue waves that sparkled and crashed onto the shore. Away from the tourist traps, the attractions and marinas, there were a few smaller beaches scattered along the coastline; quiet, secluded and a tiny haven of peace in the city of Angels. 

It was there that Daniel found Peggy standing barefoot in the sand. Her shoes hung loosely from her left hand as she stared across the horizon. Her figure was silhouetted against the setting sun as the waves glinted under the orange-scarlet sky. The sand hissed softy as it sifted beneath his feet with each step he took towards Peggy. As he got closer, Daniel spotted the soft tears glinting in her eyes and the tracks that the previous tears had already made on her cheeks. 

Peggy didn’t acknowledge him until he was beside her and laced her hand with his. As Peggy leant against him, Daniel pressed a soft kiss to her hair as they kept their gaze on the rolling, crashing waves that seemed to stretch on for forever. They didn’t need to speak. All that mattered was this moment. 

They remained on the beach until the sky turned inky black and began to blossom with the few stars that dotted across the cosmos. 


	5. ...freezing in the snow

“Daniel?” Peggy called softly as she carefully approached Daniel. The snow had fallen thickly throughout the day and by the time they had called it a day, the snow lay inches thick on the ground, covering cars, blocking roads and the flakes were still falling from the sky. Peggy had been one of the last to leave, she had needed to borrow a pair of thick winter boots in order to brave the chill without gaining frostbite. She had expected that everyone had either gone home or even spent time childishly playing in the snow. 

Instead, Daniel was standing, trembling in the snow. His gloved hands weren’t shaking from the chill, his crutch was wavering worryingly and his gaze was fixated on nothing in particular, warm tears sliding down his face. Flakes of unmelted snow lay in his hair and his cheeks and ears were red with cold. 

_ Of course, _ Peggy thought to herself as she walked towards him, her feet crunching under the snow. Daniel had been caught in the siege of Bastogne and she knew he had lost several friends before the city had been liberated. “Daniel? Are you alright?”

Daniel jolted at the sound of her voice and he quickly swiped at his eyes. “Oh, Peggy, yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Peggy asked carefully. In her vocabulary, ‘fine’ translated to ‘nothing is fine at all’ and she was certain it was the same for Daniel.

“I was just thinking.” Daniel replied as Peggy glanced down and attempted a smile. 

“”Just so you know, whenever you lie, your leg twitches.” Peggy advised. “It’s an obvious tell.”

“Good to know,” Daniel said wryly. “I was thinking about Bastogne and I guess I got caught up in remembering everything.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peggy offered and Daniel shook his head. “That’s alright, I won’t force you.”

“Thank you,” Daniel whispered as Peggy took his gloved hand in hers. It would be impossible to drive in such deep snow. However, they could at least walk for a while. And if all they heard was the crunch of their footsteps in the snow, well, tonight, that was enough.


	6. ...with tears streaming down your cheeks

One thing Peggy always hated was people seeing her cry. Even as a child and she’d fallen over in the school playground, Peggy refused to let anyone see her cry. She didn’t cry when she broke her arm, or when she started boarding school; not even when Grandpa passed away. The day that they received the news that Michael had been killed, she indulged in her tears for only a few minutes before she composed herself, changed out of her wedding dress and went to comfort her parents. 

Peggy had always been good at that. Being able to quash down and suppress her emotions. She always used the rationale that the time for tears was Later. Later always being when she was alone or in the stillness of the night. After Michael had been killed, Peggy threw herself into the work for the SOE. There was no time for tears in war. She had pushed and pushed any worries and fears down and they had stayed there. Up until Steve went into the ice. Even then, she waited until Later to cry. 

Working for the SSR meant always pushing to prove her worth. That she was intelligent, strong and capable. It also meant suppressing her emotions. Most of the thickheaded agents she worked with tended to use her emotions against her; if she was upset, she was weak. If she was angry, she was nagging. If she was irritated, she was petulant. For the most part, it worked. She vented her frustrations with the other girls at the Griffith or phones and punched out any anger in the training rooms. Thompson had only sparred with her once. 

He hadn’t made that mistake again. 

Today, however, Peggy knew would be difficult. It was the first anniversary of Steve’s death. All morning she had heard radio commemorations, seen news headlines and photos of him everywhere. Yet they all focused on the death of Captain America; the war hero, the super soldier. There was no mention of Steve Rogers; the skinny kid from Brooklyn who wanted to do what was right. Sometimes it felt like no one really had cared about Steve. They loved Captain America but had no interest in Steve Rogers. 

She knew the wall that she shielded her emotions behind was cracking. Yet it didn’t give way as various memories darted through her mind. Not just of their final, desperate conversation, but memories of his training, of his determination and persistence. How he adapted to the new world, the new life that the serum gave him, of rescuing the Howling Commandos, travelling across Europe, fighting Nazis but also drinking, laughing, sharing stories and staring up at the vast array of countless twinkling stars under the night sky. Each memory served to crack the wall more and more. She wasn’t even sure what was the final straw but when it broke, she knew that this time, she wouldn’t be able to hide the tears.

“Peggy? You in here?” Daniel asked as he knocked on the locker room door. “I’m coming in.”

Daniel pushed open the door and limped into the second row of lockers to find Peggy sitting on the bench. As he approached, Peggy quickly wiped her eyes but the tears still fell silently down her cheeks. Daniel sat down next to her and passed her a handkerchief. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Daniel asked as Peggy wiped her eyes and shook her head. 

“I’m alright,” Peggy insisted, even as tears still glinted in her eyes. Daniel smiled wryly and put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. He knew she wasn’t alright. He wasn’t alright either. But for now, they could maybe be alright together. 


	7. ...with the stuffed animal I won for you at the festival

“Daniel? I’m home!” Peggy called as she stepped into the apartment. Trans-Atlantic flights always took it out of her and she was ready to see her husband and fall asleep next to him. Their reunion for having been apart for two weeks could wait until she had slept. 

“Daniel?” Peggy called softly as she walked through the darkened apartment. The kitchen and living room were tidy, there was so sign of anything suspicious. Peggy opened the bedroom door and smiled at the sight before her. 

Curled up in their bed was Daniel, fast asleep. His arms were wrapped around the fluffy blue teddy bear that Peggy had won at the funfair they had visited on the previous Fourth of July. There was something sweet and innocent about her husband cuddling the teddy that meant that Peggy couldn’t bear to wake him. No pun intended. 

Instead, Peggy slipped into the bathroom and quickly washed, changed and brushed her teeth. As quietly and as carefully as she could, Peggy climbed into the bed and gently stroked Daniel’s hair. Peggy propped herself on her elbows and lightly kissed Daniel’s forehead. Daniel stirred slightly but didn’t wake, instead nestling his face into the teddy’s fur. 

She would tease him about it in the morning; brave, strong SSR Agent Daniel Sousa cuddling his teddy bear; but for now, she needed to sleep.


	8. ...on a balcony with Moonlight reflected in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, fairy tale AUs are my ultimate guilty pleasure. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

She did not belong here. The ballroom was packed with people, dressed in their finest, dancing, chatting and flirting. Although she had made an entrance in her scarlet ballgown and mask; it seemed that her stepfather and stepsisters were yet to recognise her. Peggy slipped through the crowds and spotted a pair of large glass doors that opened onto a balcony. Eager to be away from the crowds, the perfume and the risk of being caught, she made her way onto the balcony, content to be alone. 

Only she wasn’t alone. 

A man was standing on the balcony with his back to her. His elbows rested on the balustrade of the balcony and his gaze was fixed upwards at the sky. Like everyone, he was dressed in the finest clothes; his jacket was a deep indigo blue with golden embroidery and his mask was the same shade of blue. The gentle light of the full moon reflected in his dark brown eyes and gently illuminated his face and his neatly combed jet black hair. The man seemed content alone in his thoughts and so rather than disturb him, Peggy decided to risk returning to the ballroom.

“Please, don’t leave on my account,” the man said, breaking his gaze from the night sky and turning to her. A soft smile crossed his face and Peggy found herself smiling back at him. “It’s better out here than in there.”

“I’m sure Prince Daniel would disagree, he was having a lot of fun.” Peggy replied. She had spotted the prince in the middle of the crowd. Handsome, blond and arrogant, flirting and dancing with several young ladies, all eager to win his hand. She couldn’t help but feel strangely disappointed that the prince was such a strutting peacock. For all she had had gossiped about Prince Daniel, none of it had matched the reality. So much for the clever, considerate, brave young prince. 

“I’m sure he was,” the man muttered under his breath before he smiled at Peggy. “Forgive me, my name is Jack, my lady.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Peggy replied as she offered her hand to him, remembering her instruction not to give her real name to anyone but the prince. “My name is Ella.”

Jack kissed her hand and both of them felt a spark pass between them as his lips touched her hand. As Peggy looked into his eyes, she could still see the silver of the moonlight reflected in them, making them sparkle and dance. Although she knew that she could only stay at the ball until midnight; Peggy knew that she would much rather remain on the balcony instead. 


	9. ...with your hand buried inside of your underwear, my name whimpered on your lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fair warning; your girl here is ace as fuck and cannot write smut to save her life. I love reading it but can't write it. At all.

There was only one bed. 

Because of course there was only one bed. Thompson, that absolute ass, had smugly informed them that as they were going undercover as a married couple, only one room would be reserved at the hotel. They were to investigate a possible smuggling ring operating out of the hotel and since said hotel was in Boston of all places, the idea of driving for four hours in the middle of the night was supposedly unthinkable. 

After gathering their intel, without being caught or actually having to fight anyone or cause property damage (admittedly a first for them in a long time), he and Peggy had returned to the room in order to get some sleep. Daniel had offered to sleep on the sofa, despite the sofa being as comfortable as a sack of rocks but Peggy had given him that look; the one that dared him to argue; and insisted they share the bed. 

So they had. Each of them had fallen asleep with their backs to each other, painfully aware of the other’s presence. It had been a nightmare that had woken Daniel and as he rolled over to see if his nightmare had disturbed Peggy; he froze. 

She was still asleep but the duvet had been jostled and her hand was between her legs. Daniel quickly averted his gaze as he realised just where Peggy’s hand was and what it was doing. Daniel thought quickly about what to do, deciding the best course of action was to ignore it. To cover Peggy with the duvet, clasp his hands over his ears and try to to back to sleep. Just as he placed the duvet over her, his hand brushed against her wrist and she whispered one word.

“Daniel…”

Except it wasn’t a whisper. It was a sigh. The kind of sigh that he hadn’t heard from a woman in a very long time. Peggy was dreaming about him. She was dreaming about him and touching herself. Peggy moaned his name again. And again. Daniel felt all the blood in his body rush to his groin as he wondered what his dream self was doing to get that reaction from Peggy and if his real self would have the same opportunity. 

“No, that’s enough.” Daniel scolded himself as he fixed the duvet and rolled back onto his side. He reached for the pillow to cover his ears with and he tried to focus on the dark wall opposite him. 

It was going to be a long night. 


	10. ...planning a surprise party for me

“So Edwin Jarvis has confirmed the location and music has been booked. Mr Stark is funding that particular expense. Is there anything we missed?” Daniel asked as he bit the end of his pencil and examined the notepad. Location. Food. Music. Guests. Decoration.

“We’re just waiting on confirmation on the Howling Commandos but they should be able to make it.” Rose replied as Peggy paused outside the doorway. It sounded like they were planning something. Something that involved the Commandos. But there was nothing to celebrate except for…

“And you’re sure Marge doesn’t suspect anything?” Jack asked and Daniel chuckled softly.

“Of course she suspects something. It’s making sure that she doesn’t suspect  _ everything _ that’s the challenge.” Daniel explained. For example, absolutely no one knew about his gift. The little velvet box that had been passed down from dear Grandma Sousa. 

Peggy smiled to herself and crept back up the corridor, turning on her heel and began walking forcefully towards the office, making sure that her heels could be heard clacking off of the tiles. 

“I’ve got my cousin baking the cake; it should be read-” Rose said but was cut off by Jack’s frantic head shaking. They would recognise those heeled shoes anywhere. 

“Ex-nay, Arter-Cay!” Jack muttered as Daniel slid the notebook into his desk drawer. “Rose when you're heading back to the phones, can you take my coffee cup with you?”

“Do it yourself.” Rose scolded, winking at them as she passed Peggy. "See you later Peg.”

“Bye Rose,” Peggy smiled as she looked at Daniel and Jack. “And what are you two up to?”

“Nothing.”

“Boy’s night.”

Jack and Daniel answered at the same time before they seemed to get their story straight. “Nothing, just planning a boy’s night.” Daniel lied.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be interested, you’ll be busy curling your hair or painting your nails.” Jack added. Peggy shook her head and sat at her desk. Just as she reached for her stack of files, she smiled at their relief that she had not questioned their obvious lie. 

Something told her that she was in for a very happy birthday this year. 


	11. ...bloody and bruised in a strange alleyway, so far from home

Her heart pounded in her chest as Thompson sped the car towards their destination. Before he had even pulled over onto the pavement, Peggy had leapt from the car and sprinted towards the narrow alleyway. Just as they had been directed. The narrow alley between the derelict building and a towering office block. 

He was slumped against the dumpster halfway down the alleyway. Tossed aside along with the trash. Peggy knelt beside him; his blood staining her fingers as she felt his neck for a pulse. There was one but it was worryingly weak. As she held up his head, Daniel stirred slightly and tried to look at her; however both his eyes had been swollen shut with bruises. Indeed it looked like his entire body had been beaten, cut with what looked worryingly like a burn mark on his collarbone. 

“Daniel? Can you hear me?” Peggy asked and Daniel turned toward the sound of her voice.

“Peggy? That you?” Daniel asked as blood dripped from his split lip. 

“It’s me, we’re going to get you some help.” Peggy reassured as Thompson caught up to them. 

“Ambulance is on it’s way.” Thompson said as he gave a low whistle. “Damn Sousa, they sure did a number on you.”

“They said they’d beat me until I looked as ugly as you. Guess they did it.” Daniel retorted as he winced in pain. That had been too many words at once. Thompson handed Peggy his pocket handkerchief and she carefully dabbed at the blood on his face. When the doctors were finished treating him, she would need to talk to him about what had happened to him. Why he had been snatched, interrogated and beaten. Why he had been abandoned and not killed. They knew who had done this but they didn’t know why. Once Peggy knew why Daniel had been beaten then she would return the injuries in kind to the person who did this. 

Dottie Underwood would not escape this time. 


	12. ...Snuggling with my jacket, peacefully asleep

There were many unspoken rules in the SSR. Whoever empties the coffee alway cleans and refills the pot; when Dooley’s blinds are down he is seriously pissed; last one to the morning briefing buys doughnuts for the whole team and so on. However the unspoken rule that carried the most risk if broken was a simple one.

Waken a sleeping Agent Carter at your own risk.

The last time one of the agents tried to waken Peggy from her sleep, he had a broken collarbone and three cracked ribs. Thompson didn’t even want to know the extent of damage to the poor guy’s groin was. 

It wasn’t often that Peggy fell asleep on the job but when she did, she slept in the strangest of spots; on the conference table, curled up under her desk, once in the elevator and nestled in the small space between the fridge and the cabinet in the break room. Somehow she had managed to climb onto the filing cabinets and slept on the top of them. Any attempts to wake Peggy usually ended in pain and it was therefore decided to let her wake in her own time. 

Daniel rubbed his eyes as he walked out of Dool- _ Thompson’s _ office. That would take some getting used to. Daniel ran a weary hand down his face as he turned and found an unusual sight before him. Peggy Carter was curled up in a foetal position on his desk with his coat draped around her like a blanket. Daniel smiled softly at the sight as Peggy stirred slightly, nestling her face further into the collar of his coat. Although her rejection of his offer for a drink had hurt, he wondered if maybe she had been telling the truth when she said that she had had to meet a friend. 

He carefully moved to his desk and grabbed his keys and wallet. He would let Peggy hold onto his coat. Besides, it was safer than waking her up for it back. 


	13. ...Petting a small dog, being ridiculously cute

Peggy tackled the weapons dealer with ease, grabbing his arms and quickly cuffing his wrists together. As she pulled him to his feet, Jack and Daniel approached her. “It’s about time.”

“His fault,” Jack replied, gesturing to Daniel who was holding his free arm awkwardly.. “You had it handled.”

“Indeed, we had fun, didn’t we?” Peggy teased the weapons dealer who turned to Jack beseechingly.

“Please, get me away from her. She’s crazy!” The man said as Peggy punched him in the back. 

“Oops.” Peggy muttered as Jack led him away. She turned to Daniel and looked at his arm. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I found this little guy. Poor thing had just been abandoned.” Daniel explained as he pulled his arm from under his jacket to show Peggy the small puppy curled up in his arm. A small brown labrador, only a few weeks old, with short matted hair, whimpering and curled up close to him. Peggy was about to wonder why someone had so heartlessly abandoned such a sweet puppy before she noticed something. The puppy was missing his hind left leg. That was why he had been abandoned and why Daniel had felt compelled to care for him.

“He’s so sweet,” Peggy smiled, gently taking the puppy from Daniel’s arms, stroking and kissing his head.. Daniel resisted the urge to laugh at how Peggy had gone from tackling weapons dealers to a heart-eyed wreck over the tiny puppy who whimpered before settling into her arms. “What are you going to call him?”

“I’m not sure, what about-” Daniel was interrupted by Jack hollering down the alleyway at them.

“Come on lovebirds! I haven’t got all day!”

“What about Jack?” Peggy suggested, a devilish smirk on her face. “We could have Puppy Jack and Human Jack.”

“He’ll hate that,” Daniel mused, considering the potential and possibilities; namely referring to Jack as Human Jack simply to drive him nuts. Consider it payback for all the wisecracks he had had to endure about his leg and his totally-not-a-crush on Peggy. “It’s perfect.”


	14. Ordering ice cream for us both, and spilling yours

It was the hottest day of the year and the humidity in New York was driving all of them insane. All of the windows were open, fans were turned to full power; pieces of scrap paper and newspapers were being made into handheld fans but it made no difference. Everyone was hot, sweaty and irritable. Therefore as soon as Peggy went to fetch the lunches, Daniel grabbed his crutch and followed after her. 

“What are you doing?” Peggy asked as Daniel pushed his sleeves up. He noticed the quick flicker of her eyes towards his exposed forearms and resisted the urge to smile. It seemed Peggy was an arms kind of girl. 

“Figured you’d need the help.” Daniel replied as behind them, Jack flicked his arm and made a whip-cracking noise. “Also needed to get away from Thompson’s BO.”

“Alright then,” Peggy said as they headed down the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, Peggy stepped out of the sandwich shop, the two large bags in her hands as she looked around for Daniel. The shop had been packed and he had elected to wait outside, yet as she looked down the street he was nowhere to be found. Peggy stepped through the crowd and noticed an ice-cream cart at the end of the street, drawing a large crowd. She was just thinking about how lovely an icecream with sprinkles would be when she spotted Daniel easing his way through the crowd and towards her.

Carefully balanced in his right hand were two ice cream cones. One with strawberry sauce and the other dotted with multicoloured sprinkles. Peggy smiled at him but her smile faded as his grip shifted slightly and the ice cream with sauce fell to the pavement with a sad splat. 

“Damn,” Daniel cursed softly as Peggy walked over to him. “At least yours is OK; sprinkles are your favourite, right?”

“Yes they are,” Peggy replied as she took the cone. “Thank you.”

“Here, I’ll take those.” Daniel said as he took the sandwich bags. “Eat that before we get back or Thompson will be having a tantrum because he didn’t get one.”

“He’ll have a tantrum anyway,” Peggy quipped as she licked the ice cream. A soft serve vanilla with red, white and blue sprinkles. Her absolute favourite. Daniel smiled to himself as they got back into the car. Part of buying the ice cream was because it was a smart decision on a hot day but actually getting to see Peggy eat her ice cream, well, that was a treat all on its own.


End file.
